


Opportunity

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of Matt/N7, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post S8, Shatt Bromance, Shatt Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, Matt sapeva sempre dove trovare Shiro.[Shiro & Matt]





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T, seconda settimana, M1  
> Prompt: Fantascienza  
> Numero parole: 1943  
> Rating: Safe  
> Personaggi/Ship: Shiro & Matt, mentioned Shiro/Keith, mentioned Matt/N7, past Shiro/Adam  
> Note: post S8. La domanda giusta è sempre “Curtis chi?” quando si parla di matrimoni.  
> L’idea è stata maturata [da questo post](https://www.facebook.com/NextSolarStorm/photos/a.244202209017088/1822169481220345/?type=3&theater).

_«My battery is low and it’s getting dark»_

_Piccola dedica a Opportunity_   
_e alla sua missione su Marte._

  
  
  
  
 

Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, Matt sapeva sempre dove trovare Shiro.

 

La Garrison Galaxy era stata ricostruita da cima a fondo; rinnovata, ampliata, modernizzata con piccoli implementi di tecnologia aliena che permettevano l’utilizzo di energia pulita grazie ai cristalli di Balmera e a circuiti messi appunto dallo stesso Coran - e battezzati Pop Pop Tech in onore del nonno di cui tanto andava fiero.

Era un luogo completamente nuovo, ma che riusciva lo stesso a conservare quei sogni di gloria verso lo spazio che aveva sempre promesso alle nuove reclute. La novità stava nel fatto che ora quei sogni erano una realtà tangibile, non solo per gli innumerevoli reperti, filmati ed eventi che si tenevano nella zone del museo, ma anche e soprattutto per la presenza, tra il personale, di veri e propri extraterrestri.

L’alleanza galattica di cui la Terra si era fatta promotrice, dalla sconfitta della dittatura Galra, aveva portato il pianeta stesso a essere una nuova culla di civiltà. Dire che gli esseri umani fossero all’apice di un periodo di pace, prosperità e uguaglianza era una realtà concreta e appagante di cui i libri scolastici avevano già cominciato a parlare nei loro paragrafi di storia contemporanea.

Eppure, soprattutto tra gli eroi di quella guerra, c’era sempre chi conservava un occhio al passato, come un’ombra silenziosa, che se ne stava lì, senza cattive intenzioni, a ricordo di cosa fosse andato perduto, di chi si fosse sacrificato giustamente e ingiustamente.

 

La Garrison aveva sempre avuto un piccolo parco, si poteva dire una specie di oasi, considerando la locazione nel deserto del Texas. Era sempre stato uno spazio ben tenuto e curato, con aiuole di fiori coriacei alle temperature più estreme e un piccolo monumento al centro. Durante l’invasione Galra era andato distrutto, per essere poi ricostruito e ampliato successivamente, per ridare agli studenti e ai veterani un luogo di pace e ricordi.

« _La mia batteria si sta scaricando e si sta facendo buio_ » Matt lesse a voce alta la targhetta affissa alla statua del rover Opportunity per palesare la propria presenza. Shiro, seduto sulla panchina davanti a lui, trasalì appena e Matt ghignò, facendo il giro e buttandosi di peso al suo fianco.

«Allora, nonno Shiro, hai portato le briciole di pane per i piccioni? Perché sembri proprio un vecchietto in pensione che cerca conforto nella nostalgia. È un po’ presto per _Knockin' on Heaven's Door._ »

«Accidenti, Matt. Quand’è che sei diventato così molesto? Nei miei ricordi  _nostalgici_  sei un Matt topo di laboratorio che si faceva una trentina di equazioni, prima di buttarsi a parlare anche solo con l’inserviente della mensa.»

Holt ridacchiò, sistemandosi con i gomiti sulla spalliera della panchina e dondolando il piede della gamba accavallata sull’altra.

«Ricordi questo perché eri troppo concentrato su tutto per scorgere  _l’altro_  lato di me. Ma tranquillo, non te ne faccio una colpa. Eri e sei rimasto il mio idolo.»

Le rughe sulla fronte di Shiro si infittirono nel voltarsi a guardarlo. Matt soffiò fuori un lungo respiro, prima di continuare.

«Credo che qualsiasi cosa io abbia combinato all’epoca ormai sia caduta in prescrizione? Sono passati più di dieci anni… quindi, se ti dicessi che lo scherzo della lavanderia è stata opera mia? O quello al bagno della palestra? In biblioteca però diedi il meglio di me, ma quello che è rimasto negli annali è stato lo scherzo sul sito dell’accademia e decisamente merita il podio...»

«… eri tu il Poltergeist della Garrison!?» realizzò Shiro, con una nota stridula e sconvolta.

Matt mise su un’espressione contrita, quasi costipata, di quelle che spesso aveva in volto ai tempi della scuola, e fece anche finta di sistemarsi gli occhiali tondi che non aveva più.

«Chi mai avrebbe potuto sospettare di questo innocentissimo secchione inabile a socializzare? E poi ero la tua ombra, mi hai sempre fatto inconsciamente da garante.»

«Sei stato tu quella volta, dopo l’allenamento a-  _Sei stato tu a rubare i vestiti e gli asciugamani in bagno!_ » lo accusò, come fosse successo il giorno prima. Poi, l’imbarazzo ebbe la meglio. «Mi- mi hai costretto a girare nudo!»

«Il mondo doveva conoscere  _tutta_  la tua gloria. E poi quella fu in parte un’idea di Veronica, ammetto. Si lamentava a destra e a sinistra che voleva una tua foto ricordo dopo che ha scoperto che per lei non c’era trippa per gatti con te… così ho pensato a come accontentarla.»

Shiro aveva quasi fatto volare via gli occhiali - che Matt prese al volo - nel nascondere il viso tra le mani, insieme a un paio di maledizioni ululate. La vergogna provata dieci anni prima tornò a invaderlo con la stessa potenza di allora.

«Suvvia, è stato  _eoni_  fa!» lo consolò l’amico, senza alcun pudore. «Ormai è una leggenda, un mito! Pensala così: quei pochi che hanno avuto l’onore di vederti come mamma ti ha fatto, ogni tanto ne parlano ancora con riverenza. Ma ti sei perso Keith la prima volta che ha sentito di questa storia! Come se non vedesse l’ora di-»

« _Grazie_ , basta così» borbottò Shiro, ancora immerso dai propri palmi. «Non c’è bisogno di rovinarmi ulteriormente quei pochi ricordi innocenti che conservo.»

«… disse il marito del gatto. Lui ora la tua gloria se la gode, però.»

« _Matt_ » lo supplicò, facendo capolino tra le dita con gli occhi e un’espressione devastata. «Sei una persona orribile. Mi sono anche sacrificato per te.»

«E quello è stato il momento in cui ho giurato che sarei diventato una persona migliore. Se sono ciò che sono, lo devo a te» replicò l’altro con una sincerità così disarmante che per un attimo Shiro ci cascò. «Però il pacchetto completo “Matthew Holt” comprende anche tutto il mio lato oscuro» concluse l’ex ribelle, facendo spallucce.

«… il casino successo all’addio al celibato è stata opera tua, vero? La scatola di conigli e la squadra di mini golf Galra?  _Dimmi di no_.»

Il ghigno sulle labbra di Matt anticipò la risposta.

«Non sono stato fenomenale? Avresti mai sospettato di me fino a oggi? Sono stato davvero un bravo attore!»

«Hai fatto venire a Hunk la fobia per i conigli.»

«Effetti collaterali» replicò il ribelle. Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, in maniera cameratesca, come fossero stati di nuovo gli anni d’oro della Garrison. «Allora, dopo queste splendide epifanie, ti va di dire al tuo vecchio compagno di stanza e missioni  _naïf_  come mai sei qui? Anche ora che hanno ricostruito questa parte del parco, torni qui a trovare Oppy con lo stesso sguardo negli occhi di dieci anni fa. Così pensieroso e intrappolato.»

Shiro non si scostò dall’abbraccio dell’amico, sembrò anzi trarne un po’ di conforto, mentre si rimetteva gli occhiali e osservava la statua del rover. Matt riprese a parlare prima che l’ex paladino nero potesse perdersi di nuovo nei propri pensieri.

«Ricordo che ci sei rimasto malissimo quando ci annullarono la missione per Marte. Non vedevi l’ora di lasciare le tue orme sul pianeta rosso, ricalcare i passi dei primi pionieri dei viaggi spaziali a lunga durata. Goderti il tramonto blu e vedere con i tuoi occhi i resti di Opportunity. Cavolo, avevi organizzato meglio quel viaggio che la vacanza post diploma!»

Entrambi risero nella quiete appartata del parchetto, anche Matt con una nota dolciastra nel tono. Poi proseguì, ora anche lui su quella scia nostalgica iniziata da Shiro.

«Lo sai che la frase per cui viene ricordato non l’ha mai detta? È stata più una traduzione “umanizzata” degli ultimi valori che trasmise prima di spegnersi. 22 Wattora di batteria e 10,8 tau di opacità dell’atmosfera di Marte nel mezzo di una tempesta. Non che questo tolga a Opportunity quella nota di umanità che all’epoca commosse tanto le persone. Era un po’ come i robot dei film di fantascienza, che anche se sono macchine sembrano avere un’anima» sospirò, con una serietà ammorbidita dagli anni, come chi avesse passato la vita a sognare e poi fosse stato il sogno stesso a diventare realtà di propria iniziativa. «Sai, quando ho raccontato questa cosa a N7 si è messa a ridere, ma poi l’ha trovata molto tenera per “noi cervelli organici con una media di ottantasei miliardi di neuroni  _soltanto_ ”. È il suo insulto preferito nei miei riguardi.»

Shiro rise, di nuovo, di cuore.

«Ricordi che avevi quei quaderni dove annotavi tutte le stramberie sul “futuro” che ti passavano per la testa?» chiese divertito il Capitano dell’Atlas. Matt mise su il broncio e si districò all’istante dall’abbraccio, gesticolando mentre rispondeva.

«Come  _scusa_!? Le mie  _stramberie_!? La metà di quegli appunti  _scientificamente_ pensati si sono rivelati veri!» ed iniziò a elencarli sulle dita. «La vita intelligente nello spazio esiste! Anche troppa! Le A.I. sono possibili e vantano realmente una matrice inorganica capace di sviluppare sentimenti! - Non immagini neanche quanto N7 mi adori perché la faccio ridere! - La Terra aveva già avuto in passato contatti con elementi o forme extraterrestri! Vuoi darmi ancora del visionario!?»

Shiro non fece proprio nulla per nascondere il proprio divertimento.

«E questa affermazione ci porta a quella che più di tutte ha aiutato Iverson a rimanere calvo… che gli alieni sono tra noi» aggiunse.

In risposta, Matt congiunse le mani di fronte a sé ed emise un verso di gratitudine, come avesse ricevuto una benedizione. «Ho sempre saputo che Keith nascondeva qualcosa. Sono anche abbastanza certo di averlo pensato davvero alieno, soprattutto quando batteva i tuoi record. Però, devo essere sincero: puntavo soltanto sulla cotta nei tuoi confronti -  _buona la scusa del “sei come un fratello”, eh?_  - ma ci ho azzeccato in entrambi i casi» si fermò un attimo a riflettere, voltandosi a guardare di nuovo Shiro. «Non abbiamo mai festeggiato questa cosa! Un party intitolato “Matt aveva ragione!”. Me lo merito!»

«Adam non lo avrebbe mai accettato» Shiro diede fiato a quel pensiero prima di rendersene conto. L’atmosfera prese un’armonia diversa, senza spezzarsi, ma della tristezza si insinuò come le note di una canzone malinconica.

Con un lungo sospiro, Matt si risistemò sulla panchina, tornando a guardare il monumento. Fu schietto, perché sapeva che Shiro ne aveva bisogno. Il passato era passato, ma in momenti come quelli pensava che un discorso leggero fosse più utile del cercare una consolazione fatta di belle parole per una perdita che mai, mai avrebbe avuto ragione di essere.

«Adam si sarebbe preso una cotta segreta per N7, fidati. Aveva scelto di fare il pilota per te, perché funzionavate alla grande e perché… be’, perché tu gli hai sorriso una volta e lui si è perso e ritrovato nelle tue labbra, letteralmente. Ma se c’era qualcosa su cui potevamo andare d’accordo io e lui che non fossi tu, era la robotica» Matt lanciò uno sguardo a Shiro, come se volesse prepararlo a un’altra rivelazione. «Sai, un paio di volte abbiamo avuto delle conversazioni molto accese e molto  _concordi_  sull’argomento. Trovavamo l’avanzamento in campo robotico un po’ troppo attaccato alle idee del passato. Entrambi avremmo voluto uno sviluppo sistematico e definitivo nel campo delle A.I.. Ci crederesti? Io e lui con le stesse idee. È stato surreale. Come una notte di sesso inaspettato che ti lascia sconvolto e incredulo» sull’ultima affermazione ci rifletté un attimo, grattandosi la nuca. «Cancella il paragone,  _ti prego_.»

Ma Shiro si era già preso il viso con la mano umana, soffocandoci qualsiasi reazione. Matt lo osservò ridacchiare, e poi trarre un respiro profondo, in parte sofferto, nascondensosi gli occhi col palmo, come se i ricordi di Adam avessero una composizione chimica tutta loro e scatenassero in Shiro una reazione inarrestabile.  In fondo, doveva essere così. Se pianse, lo fece in due lunghi sospiri, e Matt aspettò, poggiandosi con la spalla contro la sua per fargli sapere che c’era.

«Grazie, Matt»

«È un onore, Capitano.»  
  
  
  



End file.
